


UST

by JJKMagic



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lebreau finally decides she can't watch her friends dancing around each other any longer and forces them to resolve the almost palpable tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST

It's early morning and Lebreau is at her usual place behind the counter brewing some coffee for breakfast. Gadot and Yuj enjoy some companionable silence as they wait for the fourth and last of their bunch to join them.

But there's a noticeable change in the atmosphere, at least to Lebreau, the moment Maqui enters the room.

He walks up to the table the others are sitting on, offering a cheerful “Good Morning!” that is acknowledged by Gadot but not returned, but that might also be because Maqui only has eyes for Yuj in that moment anyway. Yuj stares right back at him, brilliant smile on his face as he returns the greeting in that charming tone of voice he always adopts when talking to the blond. And then they just keep staring at each other for another while, smiling obliviously.

“OH MY GOD!” Lebreau finally snaps startling the boys, including Gadot who looks completely perplexed by her outbreak.

“Will you two please talk about your feelings already?! Gadot, we're leaving!”

“Wha-?”

The fiery haired man doesn't seem to be able to grasp the situation that quickly but follows Lebreau out anyway, leaving behind two boys heavily flushed in embarrassment.

X-X-X

With the others gone Yuj and Maqui can't do much more than fidget and fish for words that suddenly seem to have escaped them.

“Well, I...” Yuj starts but ultimately pauses again, not really having a sentence ready to be spoken.

“Uhm...” Maqui voices, biting his lip in uncertainty. 

He takes a step forward, standing directly in front of the sitting Yuj, and leans down, slowly, hesitantly.

He waits for resistance but as none comes he connects their lips carefully. Actions speak louder than words after all.

The kiss is hesitant, waiting for approval but when it is given quickly turns hot and passionate, hands grasping at clothes aimlessly, wanting to feel, to touch everything at once.  
As they cling to each other like that Yuj slides over to grant Maqui some space on the sofa as they continue to kiss.

X-X-X

In the meantime Lebreau and Gadot rest on the front steps of the shack, no words spoken between them.

But then Lebreau rises up carefully, turning towards the shack's entrance.

“What are you doing?” Gadot asks, turning to look at her.

“I'm just taking a look,” she responds as she leans up further on the small stairs.

“It's been only five minutes.”

“I sure as hell hope they don't need that much time to figure out they are all over each other!”

She then finally has a good look at the inside of the shack and the two idiots completely lost in themselves on the sofa.

She sighs in relief and turns back around.

“Finally! I couldn't take all the UST any longer!”

“UST?” Gadot inquires confused.

“Unresolved sexual tension,” she says straight to his face watching as the fiery haired male suddenly blushed and turned away. Noticing what she had just said she blushed and averted her eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble to get back into writing and to bridge the time until I can return to the actual Yuj/Maqui fic I'm working on right now^^
> 
> So please, read and comment^^
> 
> Or come visit me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/)^^


End file.
